The invention relates to motion picture cameras, and more particularly to improvements in exposure controls for motion picture cameras. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in automatic exposure controls for motion picture cameras of the type wherein the shutter is driven by an electric motor of the film transporting unit and the aperture size is regulated as a function of scene brightness.
The invention further relates to improvements in motion picture cameras which are designed to make exposures with fade-in, fade-out and fadeover (lap dissolve) effects. The camera constitutes an improvement of the camera which is disclosed in the commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,649 granted Aug. 23, 1977 to Helmut Mayr.